El brillo el brillo de la musa
by nekolaly
Summary: Ryichi sabia que todo lo que tenia se lo debia a ella, su inspiración, ella le hizo conquistar corazones y él se encargo de no dejarlo escapar con su talento. Lastima que el precio que pago por ella fue él mismo


**El brillo el brillo de la musa**

En realidad no era un brillo, era más bien una chispa de brillantez que se prendía en su cabeza un momento y al que se aferraba con fuerza cada que se ponía "serio" para nunca mas perderlo. Se instalaba en su pecho y tenía que salir de alguna manera, lo podía inmortalizar plasmándolo en papel pero si no contaba con eso el cantar era inevitable. Thoma había acabado por agarrar la costumbre de llevar hoja y papel cuando el grupo se estaba formando, luego simplemente llevaba una grabadora que encendía cada que le llegaba la inspiración, porque si no quedaba grabado en alguna parte al día siguiente lo olvidaría y se perdería para siempre.

Habían sin embargo inspiraciones que no podía olvidar, le llegaban cuando quería dormir o se sentía muy triste y le presionaba el pecho como si alguien se le hubiera sentado arriba y su corazón latía acelerado golpeándolo desde adentro intentando escapar. Ryu había intentado ignorarlo y hacer como que no se daba cuenta de ello, no porque no le gustara cantar, sino porque cuando el pecho le dolía y lo hacía de una manera tan intensa que era cruel y porque la emoción volvía siempre que cantaba esas canciones en un estadio. El imprimía sentimientos en sus canciones y cada que las cantaba sentía lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que la había cantado, si el efecto pasaba, Ryuichi consideraba esa canción como un desperdicio

Thoma había creído que iba a volverse loco y la verdad era que él también lo creía, entonces fue que apareció Kumagoro, Ryuichi no tenía idea de cómo había aparecido en sus manos en una noche de desesperación inspirada, pero al despertar lo tenía abrazado fuertemente y las lagrimas se habían secado.

La habitación estaba toda rota, una mirada le revelo que el resto también.

Seguramente en un arranque de frustración había empezado a romper cosas y había dado con aquel juguete viejo, único recuerdo de su trágica niñez, o la falta de ella. No le había importado mucho, después de todo en ese entonces estaba hasta la coronilla de drogas, pero cada noche que le daban esos arranques Ryu abrazaba al muñeco y la inspiración se iba, y ya no había sueños turbios ni pesadillas, ni un monstruo tratando de devorarlo desde adentro.

La cosa se calmaba. O al menos así había sido durante un tiempo. Su música había mejorado con la experiencia y su talento, el de todos, pero Thoma sabía que algo no iba bien. Lo descubrió un día que Ryu tiro el micrófono en un ensayo y salió corriendo hacia su casa

Había regresado.

Y esta vez de día y de algún modo se sentía mucho peor

-Es Kumagoro- había dicho Ryu cuando Thoma lo encontró abrazado al muñeco en la oscuridad de su habitación –Él me calma

Thoma lo había mirado como si estuviera loco y le había acariciado la cabeza como si tuviera miedo y sorprendentemente había dicho –Esta bien

Y Ryu había asentido ausentemente con los ojos brillantes y con esa actitud infantil que tomaba cada que estaba en compañía del muñeco

Desde entonces había comenzado a llevarlo también de día, era su amuleto, su salvación, lo necesitaba, y cada día se escondía más detrás de esa actitud ingenua y la máscara infantil.

La fama tiene su precio, porque el poder y el descontrol suelen sacar los demonios internos al exterior. Ryuichi lo sabía, Thoma lo sabía, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios demonios como para apartar los suyos

Ryuichi tenía su locura. Thoma tenía la necesidad de proteger a alguien cada que creía que lo necesitaba y tendía a anteponerle antes que a las personas que más quería y que realmente se preocupaban por él. Norico por su parte ella se había salvado de alguna manera su familia había impedido que ella callera

Cuando Ryuichi pensaba en su sucesor también sentía pena por él, pero al igual que todos lo miraba expectante de encontrar en él la pequeña falla que lo identificaría el resto de su vida. No tuvo que esperar mucho para verla, su enfermizo amor por Yuki Eiri rozaba la obsesión y su relación tambaleantemente estable era un tira y afloja entre las inseguridades y cobardía escondida de Yuki y el amor absorbente de Shuichi que por querer emendar las heridas que veía no podía arreglas las internas y profundas. Thoma también tenía su vista fija en Suguru, pero como siempre relegaba la familia a segundo plano Ryuichi no creía que cuando él colapsara Thoma se diera cuenta. Norico no se preocupaba por Hiro, a fin de cuentas ella se había salvado de "la oscuridad" y al igual que él lo que la hacía especial no era su talento o su genialidad, sino su personalidad, así que Ryu tampoco se preocupaba por ella

En realidad desde que estaba con Kumagoro nunca se preocupaba por nada pero de vez en cuando salía, cuando el muñeco no podía detenerlo, se dejaba la máscara atrás y volvía a sentir su pecho roto, pero ya no era tan malo y podía manejarlo en los escenarios, podía olvidar y actuar como si estuviera feliz, pero siempre teniendo el muñeco cerca y mirando de reojo su sonrisa permanentemente plasmada en su carita de felpa, reflejo de la que hacía mucho se había instalado en su rostro como una mueca permanente.

* * *

_NA: n.n nunca habia hecho nada de gravy asi que no duden en comentarme n.n_

_creo que si alguien escribe le pasa algo parecido, a mi a veces, perclaro que no asi. como se pienso hacer un pequeño ryuxtat aparte para concluir este_


End file.
